


This Lift's a bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Eren Yeager, Awkward Flirting, Elevator, Embarrassed Eren Yeager, Levi's just finding this funny, M/M, dog from hell, er what else, fucking useless eren, lift - Freeform, stupidity in the form of Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren and a sexy stranger are trapped inside a lift together, what could possibly happen next?... If you're thinking elevator sex you are way off. The guy looks like a gang member, his dog looks like Satan's pet and Eren is moments away from pissing his pants. Fuck!





	This Lift's a bitch

Eren bounced on the balls of his feet and continued to jab his finger at the ‘down’ button. Of fucking course the elevator had a speed of -0.4 mph! Unfortunately for him, it was either this or fifteen flights of stairs. He’d taken what he thought at the time to be the lesser of the two evils but had now since been proved wrong. Honestly, at this point he was just disappointed with himself - he’d been living in this complex for close to six months but still stubbornly refused to admit that it was built in the stone age and functioned as such.

Whilst the lift moved unsteadily downwards, Eren rifled through his rather impressive list of expletives to curse it with. _Yeah, you go Eren! You ain’t gonna let no steel box push you around!_ Fuck, this was sad.

Still, barely thirty seconds since he’d entered and the lift came to a screeching halt just a few floors beneath Eren’s own apartment. Seriously? As if he wasn’t late enough! As doors pulled open in erratic bursts of speed, Eren prepared his best _‘I’m a polite, well-functioning member of society who has absolutely no issue with your presence whatsoever’_ face. Alas, the expression was not meant for this world as it was wrenched away upon seeing the man who entered. What replaced it was an exact replica of the face he’d made at eight when Mikasa had forced him to watch ‘The Blair Witch Project’.

The man wasn’t tall, barely clearing 5 foot 3, but his presence was almost overwhelming. From the way he carried himself to the freshly trimmed undercut and expensive suit, the man just oozed power. At this point, if it were anybody else, Eren would have thought them to be an important businessman or lawyer but the man’s face told another story. Gunmetal eyes loomed out of a sharp face, intensified by the fierce glare he was sending towards Eren. Honestly, if Eren had seen him on the streets he would have thought he was a gang member, although, right now a mob boss seemed more appropriate.

He gave the look of someone who expected nothing less than perfection and had received accordingly. Even from the way he pressed the door shut - a quick jab of the thumb. Fast, precise movements, nothing unnecessary, only what was needed. Complete control.

In fact, the man was so intimidating that it took Eren a few seconds to even notice the dog strapped to his wrist. Now, Eren was a self-proclaimed dog lover but this thing looked like it was bred from the hound of Satan himself. The beast came to at least Eren’s thigh and, despite being enormous, didn’t seem to have an ounce of fat on it. Seriously, it was Clifford the big red dog on steroids!

As the lift began to trundle downwards once more, Eren felt a bead of sweat roll down his back. Nothing happening right now could be considered good. Firstly, he was already thirty minutes late for work at least. Secondly, he’d just remembered he’d left both his keys in his apartment and, thirdly, Satan’s furry friend had begun to sniff at his ankles. He tried not to think about how large a chunk the dog could take from his calf, but the image was stubbornly refusing to leave his mind. Couple that with the Yakuza looking man on his left who had yet to stop glaring, and Eren was moments away from an aneurysm.

Seconds ticked by as Eren tried to control his breathing, whilst also subtly shooing Lucifer’s mutt away. All was not lost though and Eren could see a light at the end of this dark tunnel. _Not long now, just make it to the ground floor and you’re free!_ The voice in his head encouraged him and although in any other situation he’d be checking that out, here he figured he was split seconds from a nervous breakdown and should probably just roll with it.

Sadly, Eren’s hope of freedom was extinguished when the uncomfortable silence was broken by an irritable snap.  
“For fuck's sake, SIT!”

Now Eren was a man of instinct and that is pretty much the only excuse he had for immediately dropping to the ground and bowing his head submissively. There was a couple of beats of silence before Eren’s poor underused brain made some connections. Fuck. He looked slowly up at the man to gouge his reaction.

The man in question was looking back at him, a look of confusion apparently frozen on his face. Regrettably, this didn’t last for nearly as long as Eren would have liked, as the man threw back his head and laughed wildly. Eren stayed sat, petrified, as he felt a red-hot blush searing across his face and neck. Now, he would have liked to formulate an escape plan immediately but, no doubt due to his brain frying from the embarrassment, all he could focus on was how fucking attractive the man’s laugh was. As a matter of fact, now that he wasn’t scared out of his mind, he could appreciate just how attractive the rest of the man was. _Personally,_ Eren thought, _now that he’s dropped the murderous scowl, he looks like he should be on the cover of Vogue._

The man’s dark hair was a stark comparison to his pale skin, yet still managed to enhance his features rather than wash out his face. His skin was smooth and well shaven, showing off his high cheekbones and _Jesus fucking Christ you could cut bone with that jawline!_

Eren needed a few seconds to be able to drag his eyes from that masterpiece of a jaw, but upon doing so, was met with a quirked mouth and raised eyebrow.

Fuck.  
How one person could feel such intense embarrassment in such a short period of time was beyond Eren, but he had to be reaching his limit. The rattle of the doors made him jump as an electronic voice called,  
“Doors opening.”

Neither of the pair made to move as the man stared at Eren in amusement, and Eren looked back with a mixture of mortification and horror. Moments passed in silence before the man finally moved, drawing a hand inside his suit pocket. Eren felt a small card drop into his lap and a hand ruffle his hair.  
“Good puppy.” The hand continued to stroke, “I’m Levi. My number’s on the card. If you call me, don’t waste my time.” The man leaned down and whispered into Eren’s ear,  
“But I’m sure you’ll keep me entertained, right pup?” A few brain cells sparked and Eren managed a weak nod. Luckily that seemed to be all the man required as he straightened up and gave Eren one last pet. He flashed a slight smirk as he passed Eren, who was still rooted to the spot, unable to do much more than watch him go.

The man walked with a sway in his hips, stopping just short of the glass doors to turn around.  
“See you around, my little bitch.” If possible, Eren felt his face go redder as he desperately pleaded for God to strike him down. God did no such thing, asshole, instead leaving him there to suffer.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that ended surprisingly kinky... *shrugs* anyway Levi liked it.


End file.
